


Techno Doesn't Mind As Much As You Think He Does

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy leaves the campsite and heads to Techno's. He gets second thoughts only when he's out in the snow.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 51





	1. Am I Still Light Enough For Techno To Carry?

Tommy had dragged Ghostbur out of Techno’s house. “Lads on tour,” he had said.

He walked into Techno's house. Bothered him for three minutes. Then started feeling out of place and walked out. Techno and Ghostbur glanced at each other and back at their little brother.

Techno sighed and gave Ghostbur one of his red woolen capes. "Keep him warm."

* * *

Tommy built up a little campsite on Techno's lawn. He still didn’t want to believe that he was going to live with his older brother. His alive older brother. Ghostbur would watch over him as he slept.

“Doesn’t it bother him?“

"Everything bothers him,” Ghostbur said in a moment of clarity. The closer they were to their completed family, the more he was like Alivebur.

Tommy curled into the cloak Techno had forced him to take. “Then how does he deal with it?”

“He doesn’t. He’s gotten used to it.”

“That must be sad. Getting used to the loneliness. Having no one around.”

“He’s happier this way.”

“Is he?”

“No. No I don’t think so.”

“But he says he’s better off now. Away from society.” Tommy lay down in his bed, curling up in the cloak. “I’m not better off,” he muttered.

Ghostbur came and ran his fingerings through his hair. Tommy leaned into the touch.

“Ghostbur?”

“Yes Tommy?”

“Do you remember when I was younger? And I would fall asleep on the couch?”

“Yeah.”

“And then I’d wake up in my bed.”

“Yeah.”

“Ghostbur.” Tommy let his sentence trail off.

“Yeah?”

Tommy was silent for a bit. The only sound was the loose grains of snow being blow across the plains. “Do you think I’m light enough for Techno to pick me up.”

Ghostbur took in a sharp breath. “I think Techno’s strong enough,” he said instead.

“Okay.” The young boy buried his face in the fluff of the cloak.

He drifted off to sleep with Ghostbur’s comforting movements.

When Ghostbur was sure Tommy was sound asleep, he snuck into the house and shook Technoblade awake.


	2. Why Would I Hate You?

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?”

Tommy looked down at the mug of steaming hot chocolate in his lap. “I don’t know.” He snuggled into Techno's cloak. “Why wouldn’t you hate me?”

“Tommy,” he started. Techno took in his little brother’s face; so broken, so guarded, trying so hard not to hope. “I could never hate you Tommy.”

“Could have fooled me.”

The elder’s hands froze mid-mash. He shook it out. “Are you still hung up over the withers Tommy?”

“Even you didn’t come to my beach party.”

After a moment’s pause, Techno huffed. “I didn’t get an invite kid. Besides, Technoblade? Party?”

“Fine then.” Tommy let out a semi-forced giggle. “But no one else came. Ghostbur wouldn’t lie to me right? He’d have sent out the invites right?”

“I did see Dream poking around the area the other day.”

“Dream wouldn’t do that to me,” Tommy dismissed. “Dream’s my friend.”

Techno placed a bowl of mashed potatoes in front of his little brother. “Right.”

“He is!”

“Tubbo is your friend.”

“Tubbo exiled me.”

“On Dream’s recommendation. So says Philza,” he added on at Tommy’s ensuing glare.

“Dream came to my beach party.”

Techno weighed his options. “Why would I willingly go to a party?” he settled on.

Tommy shoveled a few bites of food into his mouth and thought. “So you don’t hate me?”

“Never Toms.”

“Okay.” He burrowed down into the cloak again. Taking another sip of hot chocolate, he let the atmosphere warm him up.


End file.
